


Lupes of Las Vegas

by oonaseckar



Series: Your Host Tonight, Stiles Stilinski! [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blackjack, F/M, Gambling, Gen, M/M, Slots, casino - Freeform, counting cards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: You could say, it's the TV show that Derek Hale stars in, and talked about on 'Howl at the Moon with your host Stiles Stilinski!'  When he wasn't busy humping Stiles' leg.Or you could say it's an alternate world, where Stiles is a card-countin' no-good college nerd, out to steal a fortune from Derek's wolfpack-owned casino.Bad idea.  Big time.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Your Host Tonight, Stiles Stilinski! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/52037
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. you gotta know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is from The Gambler, Kenny Rogers.

'You know, I still can't believe you're seriously serious, so let's go over this one more time,' Stiles said. He leaned over to the other side of the kitchen table for another bottle of beer. Knocking the cap off, he pointed the neck at Lydia, sitting smart and sober as a prim ginger kitten on the other side of the table. (She'd had as much as him, but never showed it. Lydia Martin, a genetically engineered superior being, designed to make the rest of the universe feel their inadequacy.)

Allison hiccuped, from where she was sat on the floor, half-resting against Lydia's kitchen-chair leg and half against Lydia's ample thigh.

'How many more times?' Allison wailed, waving her own bottle unsteadily. Stiles could barely see her in the dim light, two of the strips in their over-sized under-resourced kitchen malfunctioning. Another defect of the MIT student housing that had thrown him into the path of these two dainty, delightful megalomaniacs, en route to shared world domination. 'We get in there, we do our thing, we take their money – in carefully spaced-out stages – and then we get out. And we'll be rich. Rich, boy! Rich!' She gave a mad lunatic-asylum laugh, veering over to pat him on the knee, or grope him inappropriately. Who knew, Allison being Allison.

Lydia hauled her back, leaned and dropped a fond kiss on her best bud's shiny brunette crown. 'She may be completely out of it, Stiles, but that's the gist. Are you in? Or are you just going to jitter at us, and make pop eyes all night from over there? It's a one-time offer: do you want to be in my gang?'

The glitter of her eyes was discreet, much more subtle than Allison's crazed drunken enthusiasm. It was still bughouse crazy nuts. 'You've left out the part where the target is a casino run by werewolves, Lydia.' He ran a hand over his head, felt the burr and burn of his buzz-cut, growing out. 'Werewolves! Like wolves, but worse! And if they get mad at us – you know, the way people _do_ , when you count cards and do your crazy math genius thing and generally cheat and take their money – that makes it so much worse than regular cheating!' He could feel the rise of his voice, the tremor and sucky unsteadiness of the rhythm of his breathing, warning signals. But still. Even so. 'Worse in the way that involves getting _eaten_ , you with me?'


	2. you never know beforehand what people are capable of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lydia really talk Stiles into a card-counting assault on a werewolf/Mob casino? (Is there anything she can't talk him into?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from José Saramago.

'Oh, stop exaggerating, Stiles,' Lydia said dismissively. 'You talk as if the whole place was packed to the gills with supernatural creatures. They have a few lupes on staff, yes, but as far as it being a family-run business is concerned, I can count the actual family werewolves on one hand – one, two,' she demonstrated. 'Laura Hale, alpha and proprietor – away on business when we pay our first visit anyway. And Derek Hale, beta to his sister, casino head of security. All the rest of the Hale siblings are human, and correspondingly less of a threat. So relax, Stiles. It's all going to be fine. Take a _pill_.'

He'd have been less uneasy if he hadn't known he was going to say yes. It was _Lydia_. Of _course_ he was going to say yes. 'And you're just going to skate over the _werewolf head of security_ thing? Nothing about how we're going to avoid being savaged to death with big pointy teeth and five inch claws?' He rubbed his face in his hands, and Allison giggled as he moaned slightly. 'At least tell me you have a plan for neutralizing the werewolf threat. I'm not talking about a _sensible_ plan. Not something that will actually work. Just something to soothe my nerves, so I can convince myself we're not all going to wind up dead or howling at the moon along with Erica.'

Lydia folded her arms huffily, probably mostly because she knew it did things to her cleavage that stopped all protests and cognition from Stiles' direction immediately. 'Stiles, you're really wounding me with your lack of faith in my genius. Of course I have a plan. It comes in two parts. Part one: we're not going to get caught in the first place. And part two: if we should amazingly get caught – which would probably be your fault – we're going to offer up your sweet ass to Derek Hale in recompense. Because I hear he has a weakness for pretty twinky college boys. See? I always have a plan in place. Anything else you need to know?'


End file.
